A Day To Remember
by Avatar Obsession
Summary: *Fluff* Teo takes Toph for a ride on his glider.  Overused idea, pretty cheesy.


"Hey Toph, come here."

She stomped to check if there was anyone around. There wasn't.

"Sure, Teo." She'd ridden with him on his glider before, and it wasn't so bad. It was actually sort of fun. So she sat down on his lap while he prepared for takeoff. He pulled a lever on the side of his wheelchair, releasing the wings of the glider on top. Teo wheeled over to the edge of the cliff, picking up speed as he went. The second they were over the edge, the glider plummeted, then quickly swooped up toward the sky. For Top, everything went blank. She could no longer feel the familiar vibrations of the ground, just the spring-scented wind blowing in her face. It was the only time she really felt blind; when she was flying. It was terrifying, yet with Teo, surprisingly wonderful. With his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close, she felt safe. He wasn't going to let her fall. And if she gave even the slightest indication of worry, those arms would just tighten. She liked flying with Teo. It gave her time to think.

…...He couldn't wait until they got there. He'd had this day planned all week. And he could already see the island, just a spec on the distant horizon. He'd discovered it while on a previous flight. He's been there every day since, preparing today and himself, while soaking in the scenery. Although he wasn't sure of it's name, the island was very tropical. Everywhere he looked trees and vines, flowers bursting in all colors. If he get Toph to the center of the forest, where he'd discovered and oasis; a crystal blue lake in a small clearing, with a humongous waterfall; he could put his plan into action. He knew that she could see none of the beauty, though the island had impressive rock formations that she would be able to see. He'd set up the picnic that morning, sneaking out just after sunrise. After the picnic, he would finally tell her. And he prayed to the Spirits that she didn't just laugh and bend rocks at him.

…...Where were they going? She had no idea how long they'd been flying, but it had to have been at least a half hour already

"Um, Teo? Are we gong somewhere?"

"You'll see. Just a few more minutes."

And obviously he was true to his word, because within minutes they were on solid ground. She was both eager to be back on land, yet reluctant to leave Teo's embrace. But not knowing where they were, curiosity eventually got the best of her. She slipped off the chair, and the second her feet touched the warm earth, she knew that this wasn't a place she'd ever been before. S he stood up fully, to get better vibrations of her new surroundings. But seconds later, she was yanked back down.

"Oh, no you don't. This is supposed to be a surprise. I don't want you feeling it before we get there." Ugh. Toph could only feel slight vibrations now, muffled be Teo's body and the wooden chair. She could only "see" a few feet in front of her, and what she did "see" was blurred even worse than when they were in the desert. What could he possibly want to show her? Teo wheeled on for about ten minutes, and she decided that they must be getting close to whatever Teo wanted to show her. She could feel his heart rate picking up speed, a signal of excitement or anticipation, and she imagined he was feeling both. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he let her off the chair. She could feel a cliff-like waterfall pouring into a shallow lake. And right in front of the lake, just yards away, appeared to be a picnic. Being ravaged by hog-monkeys.

…...His excitement plummeted. No! It wasn't supposed to be this way! He wheeled over and frankly attempted to shoo away the ugly beasts. It worked, the hog-monkeys being afraid of the wooden chair. But when he saw the damage they had already done to his well constructed plan, he gave up.

"Um, Teo? What's this?" He sighed and began to ramble, meshing all of his sentences into one.

"I'm sorry Toph It wasn't supposed to turn out like this This was supposed to be special and-"

"It's okay." He felt her lips briefly on his. "I love you too."

**Just something I wrote while bored in Social Studies. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
